Facetten des Lebens
by Koike27
Summary: Eine Challenge, zu der zu 10 verschiedenen Themen ein OneShot geschrieben werden sollte: Trauer, Freundschaft, Angst, Freude, Krankheit, Eifersucht, Sonnenaufgang/-untergang, Kindheit, Silvester/Weihnachten, Einsamkeit. Kouji x Kouichi
1. Trauer

**Facetten des Lebens**

**Trauer**

Part: 1/10  
Titel: Trauer  
Autorin: Koike  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Kouji Minamoto x Kouichi Kimura  
Disclaimer:  
Warnung: Shonen-Ai, Twincest, Drama, Romantik, Darkfic, hier Songfic  
Sonstiges: Dies ist eine Challenge des KouKou4ever-Zirkels hier auf animexx. Näheres in der Beschreibung.

_Also mein erster Beitrag dazu. Mit einem eher schwierigeren Thema: Trauer. Es ist ein SongFic, bis auf einen Absatz von dem Fic. Es stammt aus dem Lied __**Tears**__ von __**Asia**__. Genug geredet und viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

Ich stehe nun hier. Einsam und verlassen an deinem Grab. Der Regen durchnässt meine Kleidung und Tränen, die sich mit diesem vermischen, laufen meine Wangen herab.

_//Tears in my eyes, tears in my eyes  
Feeling like there's nothing left to say  
Maybe I should wait for another day  
One more day//_

Es gibt für mich noch so viel, was ich mit dir bereden könnte, doch es fühlt sich so an, als wäre da gar nichts mehr. Aber vielleicht sollte ich einfach bis morgen warten, wieder herkommen und es dir endlich sagen.  
Was ich wirklich für dich fühle und wie sehr du mir fehlst. Was der wahre Grund für meine Tränen ist?

_//Tried to find myself, but now you're gone…_

Ich habe versucht mich selbst zu finden, doch als ich gefunden hatte, was ich suchte. Der Grund, wieso mir deine Nähe so angenehm war und wieso ich mich so sehr nach dir sehnte. Doch ich merkte, es zu spät, denn warst du schon nicht mehr da. Du starbst einfach an deinen Verletzungen. Warum musstest du auch mir folgen und die Treppe herunterstürzen?

_… I had to find the strength to carry on  
Carry on//_

Alle sagen mir, dass ich jetzt nach all den Jahren nicht mehr trauern sollte. Dass ich weiterleben und deinen Tod überwinden soll, doch mir fehlt die Stärke einfach. Du hast eine unglaubliche Leere hinter mir gelassen und trauern kann ich noch nicht…noch nicht. Ich bin noch nicht über deinen Verlust hinweg, den mein Herz und meine Seele sehnt sich noch so sehr nach dir.

_//Tears in my eyes  
How they fall like rain to the floor  
Where do you go when the summer's gone?  
Walking away is the same as closing the door  
Can you look at the sky when the sun don't shine?//_

Immer noch benetzen Tränen meine Augen und meine Wange, vermischen sich mit dem Regen und fallen auf den trostlosen Boden um dein Grab. Jeden Tag, ob Sommer, Herbst, Winter oder Frühling, komme ich hierher und beobachte dein letzte Ruhestätte in der Hoffnung dich wieder zu sein. Die Sonne, das Licht, was ich früher war, bin ich nicht mehr, seit deinem Tod. Ob ich einfach weglaufen soll oder meine Augen vor deinem Tod verschließe, es bringt einfach nichts mich vor der Wahrheit zu verstecken, auch wenn sie schmerzt.

_Do you know, that you're always my light  
Which brings me to life  
Just a promise which links me to life  
Not to follow you_

Wusstest du, dass du immer mein Licht warst? Obwohl du die Dunkelheit verkörpertest? Das ist widersprüchlich, nicht wahr? Du hast immer gesagt, dass es ohne Licht keine Dunkelheit gibt? Du warst für mich beides, sowohl Licht als auch Dunkelheit. Und der einzige Grund, wieso ich noch hier stehe, wieso meine Tränen nur den Boden bedecken und nicht mein Blut, ist das Versprechen, dass ich unseren Eltern gegeben habe, bei ihnen zu bleiben.

_//Losing you would always be my fear  
Never knowing if you'd still be here  
Still be here//_

Meine größte Angst war immer, dich zu verlieren, schon damals in der Digiwelt. Deinen Tod mit anzusehen und es war doch geschehen. Zweimal musste ich ihn erleben und zweimal brach es mir mein Herz.  
Weder weiß ich, ob du noch hier bist, oder ob ich mir das einbilde. Ob du über mich wachst und bei mir bist…bei mir bist, obwohl ich es mir so sehr wünsche, dass du mein Engel bist, der über mich wacht.

_//Through my broken dreams  
Hear you calling me  
Lonely like the wind  
Echoes back again//_

Jeden Tag glaube ich deine Stimme über den Wind zu hören, was mir ein Zeichen ist. Ein Zeichen, dass mein Weg doch nicht so falsch ist. Dass ich zwar noch um dich trauern soll, aber mein Leben fortsetze. Für dich. Deine Stimme, die mir wie ein Echo im Wind erscheint, sagt mir das, obwohl ich noch so viel dir zu sagen hätte, es sich aber anfühlt, als wäre da nichts mehr.

_//Feeling like there's nothing left to say...//_

* * *

_Naja, für meine erste Songfic nicht schlecht, aber ich bin ehrlich gesagt, nicht komplett zufrieden. Naja, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem.__  
__Ich würde mich über eure Kommentare freue.__  
__Lg,__  
__eure __**Koike27**_


	2. Freundschaft

**Freundschaft**

Part: 2/10  
Titel: Freundschaft  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Kouji Minamoto x Kouichi Kimura  
Disclaimer:  
Warnung: Shonen-Ai, Twincest, Drama, Romantik, Darkfic  
Sonstiges: Dies ist eine Challenge des KouKou4ever-Zirkels hier auf animexx. Näheres in der Beschreibung.

_Wieder ein eher kurzes Kap. Diesmal Thema Freundschaft. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch._

_

* * *

_

Ich erinnerte mich noch genau an das Gespräch, dass ich mit meinem Bruder letzte Woche führte. Wir hatten uns, wie jeden Freitag nach der Schule getroffen, im Park. Doch diesmal hatte ich vor, ihm etwas Wichtiges zu sagen.

_„Kouji, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Es ist wichtig."__  
__„Was denn, Bruderherz?"__  
__„E..Es ist nur so, dass….ich…mehr für dich empfinde, als das was ich sollte."__  
__„Wie meinst du das?"__  
__„I…Ich liebe dich, nicht so, wie man einen Bruder lieben sollte, sondern wie ein Mädchen!", flüsterte ich mit heiserer Stimme, während mir Tränen die Wangen herabliefen. Ich blickte ihn immer noch nicht in die Augen dabei.__  
__Er hatte mich irritiert anfangs angeschaut, bevor er sich mir näherte und sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.__  
__Dabei berührte seine Hand meine Wange und durch diese Berührung ließ eine Gänsehaut auf meiner Haut entstehen.__  
__„Kouichi, ich…", begann er wieder, „…kann deine Gefühle nicht erwidern, auch wenn ich gern würde. Du bist mein Bruder. Es geht einfach nicht. Lass uns einfach nur Freunde sein, das machte alles einfacher…bitte, Kouichi…"__  
__Einige Tränen liefen seine Wangen herab und er sprach relativ leise. Ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte.__  
__„Einen Kuss, Kouji? Schenkst du mir einen Kuss, bevor wir das hier vergessen?" fragte ich deshalb noch einmal. Der einzige Wunsch, den ich hatte.__  
__Ohne eine gesprochene Antwort zu bekommen, spürte ich plötzlich zwei Lippen auf den Meinen. Er küsste mich also wirklich. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, erwiderte ich den Kuss._

Ich muss wirklich sagen, dass ich den Kuss letzte Woche genoss. Er war einfach wunderschön gewesen und er machte mich wirklich glücklich, wenn auch nur die kurze Zeit.

_Wegen Luftmangels lösten wir den Kuss.__  
__„Danke, Kouichi, aber wir müssen das hier vergessen und als Freunde einfach weitermachen. Ich weiß, dass es uns beiden schwer fallen wird, aber es ist besser."__  
__Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich weg und ließ mich alleine._

Heute muss ich sagen, dass es wahrscheinlich die richtige Entscheidung war, auch wenn sich mein Herz immer noch nach ihm seht und ich weiß, dass es ihm nicht anders geht, aber es war wirklich die beste Alternative.  
Unsere Eltern würden wir durch eine Beziehung in Gefahr bringen und unsere Freunde würden es nicht akzeptieren. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Eine geheime Beziehung würde uns beide nach einer Weile unglücklich machen und es würde uns in der Öffentlichkeit noch schwerer fallen.  
Es war die beste Alternative, denn so konnten wir dem Anderen noch nahe sein, ohne ihn zu lieben.  
Ich war wieder auf dem Weg in den Park, wo wir uns treffen sollten, mit all unseren Freunden. Ich spürte wie mein Bruder meine Hand ergriff und zu den Anderen zog.  
Er war dennoch glücklich, dass sah ich, weil er lächelte. Und das machte mich glücklich.  
Vielleicht ist Freundschaft nicht unbedingt das, was ich mir wünschte, doch es macht mich glücklich meinen Bruder glücklich zu sehen.  
Freundschaft bedeutet auch eine Stück weit Vertrauen und dieses Vertrauen verband uns und wird es immer.

* * *

_Naja, es war relativ kurz, aber ich fande ihn persönlich schön und auch besser als den Ersten, aber naja...Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und würde mich über jeden Kommi von eurer Seite freuen.__  
__Lg,__  
__eure _**_Koike27_**


	3. Angst

**Facetten des Lebens**

**Angst**

Part: 3/10  
Titel: Angst  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Kouji Minamoto x Kouichi Kimura  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will mit dieser Fiktion kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Shonen-Ai, Twincest, Drama, Romantik, Darkfic  
Sonstiges: Dies ist eine Challenge des KouKou4ever-Zirkels auf animexx. Näheres in der Beschreibung.

* * *

Ich sitze hier in einer dunklen Zelle, weiß nicht, wo ich bin oder wo mein Bruder ist. Verdammt, wieso musste es denn soweit kommen?

_Wie jeden Tag der Woche gingen wir gemeinsam von der Schule nach Hause bis zu einer bestimmten Kreuzung, wo wir uns immer trennten, da wir nicht genau in demselben Stadtviertel wohnten. Doch bereits als ich heute Morgen meine Augen aufschlug und aufwachte, hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt. Den Grund dafür kannte ich nicht, doch leider hatte ich eine Vermutung, dass es an den Typen lag, die sich immer zwischen mich und meinen Bruder gedrängt hatten. Waren sie der Grund für mein Unwohlsein.__  
__Seufzend stand ich aber dennoch auf und der Schultag verging eigentlich ganz normal, wie immer eben. Gemeinsam machten wir uns danach auf den Rückweg von der Schule nach Hause und trennten uns an dieser Kreuzung, wie jeden Tag. Das ungute Gefühl kam wieder und deshalb blickte ich meinem Bruder kurz nach, bevor ich mich in meine Wegrichtung umdrehte und das Gefühl zu ignorieren versuchte, was mir auch gelang. __  
__Doch leider stellte sich das als ein wirklich großer Fehler meiner Seite heraus. Ich sollte mich nicht irren, denn mitten auf den Weg nach Hause wurde ich plötzlich von Gestalten gepackt und ich merkte nur noch, wie mir plötzlich ein Tuch mit einer narkoseartigen Flüssigkeit unter die Nase gehalten wurde und ich im nächsten Augenblick in eine Ohnmacht fiel. Doch kurz davor gelang es mir, in die Gesichter meiner Entführer zu schauen und ich erkannte, dass es die Typen waren, die immer etwas von meinem Bruder wollten und sich deshalb zwischen uns drängen._

Angst überkam mich in diesem Moment und zwar sehr große Angst. Es war nicht allein die Angst, hier gefangen gehalten zu werden. Nein, die größere Angst galt meinem Bruder, da ich im Moment nicht in der Lage war, ihn zu beschützen. Ich hatte Angst, dass diese Typen ihm in meiner Abwesenheit etwas antaten und ihn vielleicht sogar auch gefangen hielten.  
Ich blickte mich im nächsten Augenblick in der Zelle um und versuchte die Gegend in der Dunkelheit ein wenig zu mustern, was schwieriger war, als es aussah, da ich kaum meine Hand vor Augen sah. Ich hatte schon am Anfang festgestellt, dass sie mir mein Handy abgenommen hatten, als ich erwachte. Ein wenig unbeholfen tastete ich mich in dem dunklen Raum um, doch ich fand leider keinen Fluchtweg. Seufzend setzte ich mich deshalb wieder hin, schlang meine Arme um meine Knie, die diese gegen meinen Körper drückten. Immer noch versuchte ich mit meinen Augen einen Ausgang oder Fluchtweg zu finden, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, auf diese Weise einen zu finden, doch ich wollte mich nicht von der Angst vereinnahmen lassen. Immer noch wusste ich nicht genau, wo ich war, aber anhand der Mauer konnte ich nur vermuten, dass ich wohl eher in einem Gebäude der Altstadt war, aber eine genaue Aussage war nicht möglich.  
Wo mein Bruder war, wusste ich nicht, geschweige denn, ob es ihm gut ging, aber ich hoffte es von ganzem Herzen.

Eine Gänsehaut überkam meinen Körper, als ich daran dachte, was diese Kerle ihm vielleicht antun würden, wenn er in ihrer Gewalt wäre. Stumm schüttelte ich den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Ich wollte nicht daran denken, geschweige denn hoffen, dass er vielleicht in deren Gewalt war. Während ich versuchte diesen unangenehmen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, fasste ich einen Entschluss: Ich sollte erst einmal versuchen, hier aus der Zelle zu fliehen, dann im Gebäude nach meinem Bruder suchen, bevor ich endgültig fliehen würde.

Doch ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich hörte, wie die Tür aufgestoßen, jemand hineingestoßen und die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde.  
Wegen der Dunkelheit in der Zelle und da diese Person kein Wort sagte, musste ich mich mit allen Sinnen erst einmal darauf konzentrieren und erst beim Näher kommen, konnte ich bekannte Umrisse erkennen und mit Entsetzen feststellen, wer die Person hier im Raum war.  
Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf, als ich ihn erkannte, und erstarrte für einen Moment, bevor ich mich wieder fing. Es half nichts Trübsal zu blasen. Ich musste ihm versuchen zu helfen. Ich war nun bei meinem Bruder angekommen und überprüfte schnell und ohne Zögern, ob seine Lebenszeichen soweit in Ordnung waren geschweige denn zu existieren. Um Wunden zu untersuchen oder zu entdecken war es definitiv zu dunkel hier. Als ich feststellte, dass die Lebenszeichen soweit in Ordnung waren, stieß ich im ersten Moment einen erleichterten Atemzug auf, bevor ich sanft dessen Kopf anhob und auf meinen Schoß legte.

Sanft strich ich ihm eine Strähne aus dem wunderschönen Gesicht meines Bruders. Auch wenn ich ihn seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr als solchen betrachtete, war er mir immer noch sehr wichtig. Sanft legte ich meine Lippen kurz auf seine Stirn, um von der süßlichen Haut ebenso kurz zu kosten. Gerade als ich mich lösen wollte, sah ich, wie sich die Tür wieder öffnete. Doch diesmal kam keine Person in dem Raum, sondern ein Tablett mit ein wenig zu essen und eine Taschenlampe. Ohne meinen Bruder von meinem Schoß zu stoßen, griff ich nach der Taschenlampe und schaltete sie ein. Unerwarteterweise funktionierte diese auch. Ich leuchte damit den Raum aus, als ich etwas entdeckte, was ich vorher mit dem Ertasten nicht entdeckt hatte. Etwas zwei Meter über dem Boden grenzte ein Gitter, das man vielleicht gegebenenfalls aushebeln und dann fliehen konnte.  
Ich schöpfte ein wenig neue Hoffnung, als mein Blick zum Essen glitt. Die Taschenlampe hatte ich kurz danach wieder ausgeschaltet.  
Das Essen war gerade mal groß genau für eine Person. Eine zweite Person würde davon nicht satt werden. Da er aber immer schmächtiger war als ich und die Nahrung dringender benötigen würde, entschloss ich mich, nach kurzem Augenschließen, dass ich ihm das Essen überlassen würde.

Lieber würde ich einige Tage hungern als ihn, die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben, das ertragen zu lassen.  
Gerade als ich wieder in das Gesicht meines Bruders blickte, sah ich, wie dieser die Augen erst mit den Augen blinzelte sie dann aber öffnete. Auch wenn ich Angst in den dunklen Seen sah, war es doch eine gewisse Art Erleichterung und Besorgnis, die er mir entgegen brachte in diesem Blick. Scheinbar hatte er gedacht, nicht bei mir, sondern bei unseren Entführern zu landen. Doch was mich etwas wunderte, dass da ein weiteres Gefühl in den unglaublich schönen Augen zu sehen war, in denen ich zu versinken drohte, und was ich nicht definieren konnte. Doch ich konnte mich letztendlich von seinen Seelenspiegel losreißen und wandte den Blick in Richtung des Fensters. Sanft schob ich dessen Kopf von meinem Schoß und deute ihm, dass er das Essen, was dort auf dem Tablett stand, verzehren sollte.  
Er blickte mich kurz etwas merkwürdig an, doch dann fing er auch an zu essen, wahrscheinlich um mich nicht zu enttäuschen und in dem Glauben, ich hätte bereits etwas Nahrung und Wasser zu mir genommen. Wie sehr er sich da doch irrte.

Doch ich wendete meine Gedanken wieder dem Gitter zu, wodurch kein Licht fiel. Ich konnte mich noch in etwa an die genaue Position erinnern und fand es auch nach einer Weile.  
Es war wiedererwarten sehr brüchig und porös, sodass es mir, nachdem ich einen Löffel von dem Tablett meines Bruders genommen hatte, gelang, dieses ein wenig zu lösen, dass man gerade so durch kommen konnte.  
Mein Blick fiel wieder meinem Bruder zu, der schon fertig mit dem Essen war. Ich hob ihn kurz hoch in Richtung des Gitters, während er mich etwas verwirrt anblickte.  
Schritten waren zu hören auf dem Gang, der sie dieser Zelle näherte.  
„Kouichi, fliehe und hole Hilfe. Ich komme so schnell ich kann nach", sagte ich ernst zu ihm, auch wenn ich nicht daran glaubte. Ich hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor ich leise zu ihm sagte: „Und vergiss nie. Ich liebe dich!"  
Ich sah, wie er erschrocken die Augen aufriss, doch wieder meiner Erwartungen beugte er sich kurz zu mir herunter und küsste mich kurz auf meine Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er kurz, bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
Ich schätze, er wusste genauso gut wie ich, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu diskutieren, wer als Erster fliehen sollte. Und er hier bleiben sollte.

Ich begab mich vom Fenster weg, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein Mann hereintrat. Er hielt eine Pistole in der Hand und richtete sie auf mich. „Sag mir sofort, wo dein Bruder ist?", hörte ich ihn zischen, doch ich antwortete ihm nicht.  
Normal blickte ich ihn an, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Normalerweise würde man in diesem Augenblick Todesangst haben, doch ich hatte sie nicht, denn der Gedanke, dass mein Bruder in Sicherheit war und es ihm gut ging, war mir viel wichtiger.  
Der Mann schien die Geduld zu verlieren und als der Schuss ertönte, lächelte ich nur. Ich fiel in eine bodenlose Schwärze, aus der ich nicht mehr aufwachen sollte.

* * *

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Thema so gut getroffen habe, denn es ist anders geworden, als ich es mir am Anfang vorgestellt hatte, aber naja.__  
__Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen.  
__Lg,__  
__**Koike27**_


	4. Freude

**Facetten des Lebens**

**Freude**

Part: 4/10  
Titel: Freude  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Kouji Minamoto x Kouichi Kimura  
Disclaimer: Keiner der beiden Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Shonen-Ai, Twincest, Drama, Romantik, Darkfic  
Sonstiges: Dies ist eine Challenge des KouKou4ever-Zirkels auf animexx. Näheres in der Beschreibung.

* * *

Es war schon ein Jahr her, als mein Bruder ins Ausland gefahren war. Vor zwei Wochen hatte er wieder einen Brief von seinem Bruder bekommen, den Menschen, den er über alles liebte und der ihn liebte.  
Bevor dieser ins Ausland gefahren war, hatten sie beide dem Anderen ihr erstes Mal geschenkt, als Dankeschön und gegenseitiges Abschiedsgeschenk an dem Tag, als sie ihre Liebe gestanden hatten, kurz bevor er sein Bruder zum Auslandsstudium gefahren war.  
Der Gedanke trieb ihm ein leichtes Lächeln ins Gesicht, bevor er den Brief, der ihm seine Liebe geschrieben hatte, öffnete.  
Nachdem er dies getan hatte, begann er diesen zu lesen:

_Lieber Kouichi,__  
__erst einmal danke für deinen Brief und es freut mich, zu hören, dass Takuya endlich mit Zoe zusammen ist. Es hat auch viel zu lange gedauert, aber beide wollten eben nicht auf mich hören, dass der Andere sie auch so mochte, wie sie ihn. Aber ich freue mich, dass sie es endlich geschafft haben und nun glücklich zusammen sind.__  
__Aber nun zu deiner Frage: Ich werde hier nur noch ein halbes Jahr, als noch dieses Semester studieren, bevor ich nach Japan und vor allem zu dir zurückkehren werde. Jeden Tag sehne ich mich mehr nach dir und ich kann meine Rückkehr kaum noch erwarten. Die Liebe, die damals schon da war, ist in den letzten Monaten durch unsere Trennung einfach noch mehr gewachsen.__  
__Ich kann einfach nicht ohne dich…du bist meine zweite Hälfte und ich hoffe, dass es dir trotzdem nicht so schwer fällt, obwohl ich es kaum glaube.__  
__Wie geht es eigentlich Snow? Ich hoffe, dass durch ihn die Wartezeit nicht so extrem ist und du jemanden hast, der die Einsamkeit ein wenig nimmt._

_Ich liebe dich und du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, das darfst du niemals vergessen, Nii-san._

_Dein dich immer liebender Bruder Kouji Minamoto_

Gerade als er den Brief durchgelesen hatte und ihn zur Seite legte, spürte er, wie ein kleines Etwas mit der Schnauze sein Bein berührte. Ein Blick nach unten und ein anderthalb jähriger Huskie saß dort. Sein Bruder hatte ihm ihn damals geschenkt, weil er nicht wollte, dass er zu einsam war, wenn er eben nicht da war.  
Er hob den kleinen Huskie hoch, setzte ihn auf seinen Schoß, während er ihn sanft an seinem Ohr kraulte. Sein Blick glitt aus dem Fenster und er beobachtete die Landschaft, während ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen zierte und sein Körper eine innere Freude ausstrahlte, denn bald würde er seinen heißgeliebten Bruder wieder in die Arme schließen können. Immer noch den Huskie auf den Schoß, holte er ein leeres Blatt hervor und begann sofort eine Antwort zu schreiben.

* * *

_So, das war es. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	5. Krankheit

**Facetten des Lebens**

**Krankheit**

Part: 5/10  
Titel: Krankheit  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Kouji Minamoto x Kouichi Kimura  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Shonen-Ai, Twincest, Drama, Romantik, Darkfic  
Sonstiges: Dies ist eine Challenge des KouKou4ever-Zirkels hier auf animexx. Näheres in der Beschreibung.

_Nun der fünfte Teil. Thema: __**Krankheit**__. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch._

* * *

Wieso ich in diesem Bett liege, weiß ich ganz genau, denn ich habe nicht mehr viele Tage zu leben, da der Tumor einfach zu spät festgestellt wurde. Meine Eltern haben es noch nicht einmal bemerkt, da sie sich lieber um mein kleines Halbschwesterchen gekümmert haben. Sie schienen mich vergessen zu haben oder sie dachten wohl, da ich mittlerweile 17 Jahre bin, dass ich gut alleine zurechtkomme, doch dem ist nicht so.  
Der Einzige, der es bemerkt hatte, war mein eigener Zwillingsbruder. Vielleicht war es nur in dem Augenblick, als er mich erwischt hatte, während ich mal wieder, wie in den letzten Wochen, vielleicht waren es sogar Monate – ich wusste es gar nicht mehr - täglich Blut hustete.

Ich habe ihm damals gesagt, dass das nichts wäre und wahrscheinlich nur vom Rauchen komme – eben Raucherhusten – doch er schleifte mich einfach zum Arzt und ich ließ mich untersuchen, bis die unvermeidliche Diagnose kam: Ich hatte einen Tumor im Endstadium in meinem linken Lungenflügel. Der Arzt sagte damals, es gäbe – wenn auch nur geringe – Heilungschancen, doch er wollte mich vertrösten, dass es in Wahrheit keine gab.

Und nun zwei Monate später wartete ich im Krankenhaus auf meinen Tod, der mich endlich erlösen sollte. Meine Atemmaske hatte ich wie die letzten Tage immer auf, denn sie sollte mich noch am Leben erhalten. Auch wenn ich am liebsten jetzt schon sterben würde, damit ich endlich vom Leid dieser Welt erlöst werden konnte, doch meinem Bruder zu liebe tat ich es nicht.

Er ist und war derjenige, der mich am Leben erhält und der mir einen Grund gibt, die letzten Tage meines Seins zu genießen. Er ist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und besucht mich seit meiner Einlieferung jeden Tag, um zu sehen, wie es mir geht.  
Doch heute spürte ich, dass mein Ende wohl nicht mehr lang, vielleicht ein paar Tage hin ist, als mein Bruder durch die Tür trat. Es war eine innere Gewissheit und deshalb musste ich noch ein paar letzte Worte los werden, die ich meinem Bruder sagen würde, auch wenn es unsittlich war. Es war mir egal, da ich wohl eh bald sterben würde.

Nachdem sich mein Bruder neben mich ans Bett gesetzt hatte, setzte ich mich in mein Bett und nahm langsam, ohne die entsetzten Blicke meines Bruders zu beachten, die Atemmaske ab, bevor ich leise zu ihm sagte: «Kouichi, es geht mit mir zu Ende, doch ich muss dir noch etwas sagen und dich um etwas bitten, bevor ich gehe.» Kurz musste ich husten. Dabei landeten einige Bluttropfen auf dem weißen Bettlacken. Mein Bruder wollte den Arzt rufen, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf, um ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass er es nicht sollte. «Ich liebe dich, so wie ich noch keinen Menschen in meinem Leben geliebt habe. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und in meinem Herzen und du wirst es immer sein.»

Nach diesen Worten und den völlig überraschten Blick meines Bruders, legte ich meine Lippen auf die Seinigen und entgegen meiner Erwartung erwiderte er den Kuss doch. Wir verfielen beide in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss voller Liebe, den wir erst aufgrund des Luftmangels lösen mussten.  
«Ich dich doch auch, du Dummkopf», hauchte er mir entgegen, bevor wir die Nacht gemeinsam verbrachten. Unser Atem ging schnell und ich genoss das Gefühl, eins mit dem wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben zu sein, doch es war wundervoll.

Nachdem mein letzter Wunsch erfüllt war, nämlich einmal in meinem Leben all die Seiten der Liebe zu erfahren mit dem wichtigsten Menschen, wusste ich, dass ich nun endlich in Ruhe sterben konnte. Ich war, wenn auch nur kurz, mit dem wichtigsten Mensch in meinem zusammen und vereint gewesen und nun konnte ich mir keinen schöneren Tod vorstellen, mit dem Menschen, den man liebte, an der Seite.

Ich merkte gar nicht, als ich die Augen schloss, dass das Leben langsam aus meinem Körper glitt und ich kurz danach wirklich verstarb. Mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich in diese bodenlose Schwärze glitt, galt ihm: Werde glücklich, Kouichi. Ich werde dich immer lieben.

* * *

_Das wars, wenn auch etwas traurig. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich über euer Review freuen.__  
__Lg,__  
__**Koike27**_


	6. Eifersucht

**Facetten des Lebens**

**Eifersucht**

Part: 6/10  
Titel: Eifersucht  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Kouji Minamoto x Kouichi Kimura  
Disclaimer: Die beiden Schnuckel gehören leider nicht mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus für meine eigenen Ideen. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Shonen-Ai, Twincest, Drama, Romantik, Darkfic  
Sonstiges: Dies ist eine Challenge des KouKou4ever-Zirkels hier auf animexx. Näheres in der Beschreibung.

* * *

Ich wusste nicht, wieso es mich gerade diesmal hierher verschlug. Hier, wo damals alles begonnen hatte und immer noch nicht geendet hatte, zumindest für mich.  
Damals genau hier an diesem Spielplatz ist es passiert, wofür ich bis heute keine Erklärung fand und wieso du diesen Menschen einfach umgebracht hast.

Langsam begab ich mich zu dem Tatort. Es war direkt neben den Sandkasten hier zwischen Rutsche und Schaukel, wo du die Kontrolle über dich verloren hast. Bis heute habe ich keine Erklärung gefunden, weil ich dich seit damals nicht mehr gesehen habe und doch spuken mir diese Bilder von dem einem Abend immer noch im Kopf herum. Fast jede Nacht träume ich davon, kann dein Handeln immer noch nicht verstehen.

Es war damals kurz nachdem wir die Digiwelt verlassen hatten und dein Leben wie durch ein Wunder gerettet wurde. Damals war ich froh gewesen, dass ich dich nicht verloren hatte, aber heute frage ich mich manchmal, ob es nicht besser für dich gewesen wäre, wenn du damals wirklich gestorben wärst. Dann würdest du jetzt anstatt in dieser Anstalt bei mir, deinem Bruder, sein und nicht in irgendeiner Anstalt.

Damals stellte ich dir meine Freundin vor, als wir gemeinsam durch die Gegend liefen. Ich konnte nicht erklären, wieso, aber wir blieben hier an diesem Spielplatz stehen und setzten uns auf diese Bank.

Du sagtest damals, dass du nur mal mit ihr reden wolltest, schauen, wie sie ist, doch hätte ich vorher gewusst, dass ich sie niemals wiedersehen würde, hätte ich dich niemals mit ihr alleine gelassen. Ich ging damals Getränke holen an einem Automat um die Ecke neben den Häuserreihen, von dort aus konnte man nicht sehen, was auf dem Spielplatz geschehen würde.

Ich holte die Getränke, doch als ich wieder kam – ich werde diesen Anblick nicht mehr vergessen – lag sie in einer Blutlache auf dem Boden. An deinen Händen klebte ein wenig Blut und dein Blick war leer. Scheinbar konntest du selbst nicht fassen, was du getan hattest.  
Dein Blick fiel von mir zu ihr und dein Mund formte die Worte ‚Tut mir leid'. Dann bist du damals einfach sitzen geblieben, bis die Leute, die in diesem Wohnblock wohnten, die Polizei verständigten. Du hast damals die ganze Zeit nicht mehr geredet und versuchtest eine Erklärung für den Mord zu finden.

Die Polizei holte dich damals ab und Tage später war die Gerichtsverhandlung. Eindeutig warst du derjenige, der sie umgebracht hatte. Auch wenn es weh tat, sagte ich gegen dich aus und zusammen mit den Beweisen kamst du in eine psychologische Anstalt. Doch bevor du mit hängendem Kopf den Saal verließest, blickte du mich an und deine Lippen formten die Worte ‚Ich liebe dich'.

Danach gingest du, während ich Mutter tröstete. Sie konnte es genauso wenig glauben, wie ich es damals und ich vergaß deine letzten Worte.  
Ich weiß nicht, wieso sie mir gerade heute einfallen und das einzige Motiv, was mir zu diesen Worten einfällt, ist Eifersucht.  
Du hast sie getötet, weil du vielleicht glaubest, dass sie mich dir wegnehmen könnte und dass ich dich vergessen würde, doch ich tat es nicht.

Dieses Motiv, so unscheinbar es auch scheint, ist wohl die einzige Erklärung für dein Handeln und das macht mich traurig. Denn ich wusste, genauso wie ich hoffte, dass du es auch wusstest, dass du immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben würdest, trotz dieser Tat.  
Ein schlauer Mensch hat einmal gesagt, dass das einzige, was eine Beziehung zerstören kann, die übertriebene Eifersucht eines Partners und heute muss ich leider sagen, dass dieser Mensch Recht hatte.

* * *

_So, das war der sechste Beitrag nun von meiner Seite aus. Ich würde mich auf euren Review freuen und sry, falls einer der Beiden OoC wirkt, das war nicht beabsichtigt. __  
_

_So, nun zu den Reviews zum letzten Kapitel:_

_**Auf fanfiktion. de:**_

_**freiheit-89:**__Danke für dein Review. Es freut mich zu hören, dass es dir bisher gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, das dieser OneShot dich nicht enttäuscht._

_  
__Lg,__  
_**_Koike27_**


	7. Sonnenaufgang und Sonnenuntergang

**Facetten des Lebens**

**  
Sonnenaufgang & Sonnenuntergang**

Part: 7/10  
Titel: Sonnenaufgang/Sonnenuntergang  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Kouji Minamoto x Kouichi Kimura  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Shonen-Ai, Twincest, Drama, Romantik, Darkfic  
Sonstiges: Dies ist eine Challenge des KouKou4ever-Zirkels auf animexx. Näheres in der Beschreibung.

_Hey, das ist nun nach längerem Warten der siebte Beitrag zur Challenge. Thema ist __**Sonnenaufgang bzw. -untergang.**__ Obwohl nur ein Motiv Pflicht war, habe ich beide eingebaut. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch._

* * *

Nun stehe ich hier und warte auf dich, während die Sonne langsam aber sicher zu verschwinden droht. Ich weiß, dass ich dich heute wohl das letzte Mal sehen werde, bevor du gehst, obwohl ich es nicht will, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich kann dich hier nicht festhalten, obwohl ich gerne würde, aber du musst gehen.

Während ich hier weiter den Waldrand beobachtete und wie die Sonne immer weiter nach unten ging, wartete ich immer auf dich. Je tiefer die Sonne am Horizont herabglitt, desto weniger wurde die Hoffnung in meinem Inneren dich noch ein letztes Mal sehen zu können. Du hattest es mir damals versprochen, als du mir davon erzählt hast.

_*change*_

Ich erinnere mich noch genau an dem Tag. Es war ein Samstagmorgen und noch ungewöhnlich früh. Die Sonne war gerade am aufgehen, als es plötzlich klingelte und du hereingestürmt kamst. Mutter war schon Arbeiten. Deshalb bekam sie davon nichts mit.

Du hast geklingelt und mich somit aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Verschlafen öffnete ich an diesem Tag die Tür, um dich begrüßen. Du sahst nicht gut aus, was ich aber erst später bemerkte. Ich bat dich in die Wohnung, während ich kurz duschen ging, um meine müden Lebensgeister aufzuwecken, was mir auch gelang.

Nachdem ich mich wieder angezogen hatte, kehrte ich in die Küche zu dir zurück, wo du bereits mit einer Tasse Kaffee in den Händen gesessen hast. Ich ging auf dich zu, nahm mir auch eine Tasse des schwarzen Getränkes, bevor ich mich zu dir setzte.

Jetzt erst begann ich dich zu mustern und ich muss zugeben, dass du nicht gut aussahst. Tiefe Augenringe zierten dein blasses Gesicht und bildeten einen beängstigenden Kontrast. Deine schwarzen Haare hingen dir ungeordnet über die Schultern und dein Kopftuch schienst du ganz vergessen zu haben.

Deine Augen schienen leicht gerötet, als hättest du geweint. Gerade als ich dich fragen wollte, was passiert war, sah ich, wie du einen leicht zerknitterten, aber gefalteten Brief aus deine Hosentasche nahmst und mir gabst.

Verwirrt nahm ich den Brief an, bevor ich nach deiner Aufforderung ihn las.

_Lieber Kouji, mein Sohn,__  
__ich möchte dir in diesem Brief mitteilen, dass deine Stiefmutter einen tödlichen Unfall hatte. Deshalb werden wir beide früher als geplant das Land verlassen, wie wir es in einem halben Jahr machen wollten.__  
__Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass für dich das ziemlich plötzlich ist, aber mir wurde in Frankreich ein wirklich gut bezahlter Job in meiner alten Firma angeboten.__  
__Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch daran erinnerst, denn kurz, nachdem ich von meiner Ehefrau, deiner Mutter, getrennt hatte, waren wir für ein Jahr in Frankreich, da ich dort arbeitete.__  
__Der Job war auch der Grund der Trennung gewesen damals, da deine Mutter nicht damit einverstanden war, dass ich dreiviertel des Jahres außerhalb des Landes verbrachte.__  
__Tut mir leid, dass du das so erfahren musst, aber das ist die Wahrheit.__  
__Nun, mein Sohn, hier ist anbei dein Flugticket, der Flug geht genau heute in einer Woche, wie du sehen kannst, und du wirst nach Frankreich nachreisen.__  
__Ich komme in fünf Tagen wieder, um sicherzustellen, dass du mich begleitest. Ich bin schon einmal vorgereist, da ich noch einige wichtige Papiere ausfüllen musste, die mit dem Tod deiner Stiefmutter zusammenhängen, und uns den Pass ausstellen lassen.__  
__In Liebe,__  
__dein Vater_

Überrascht und geschockt blickte ich dich an, doch als ich das Flugticket sah, wusste ich, dass es kein Scherz war. Der Flug würde schon in drei Tagen gehen und uns beide waren die Hände gebunden, denn unser Vater war immer noch dein gesetzlicher Vormund. Wir gingen nämlich an diesem Tag alle Möglichkeiten durch, aber wir fanden keine, die innerhalb dieser Zeit erledigt werden konnte.

Unsere Mutter konnte zwar deine Vormundschaft übernehmen, doch ihr Einkommen war erstens gerade so hoch genug, dass es für uns beide momentan reichte, und zweitens würde ein Gerichtsverfahren Monate brauchen.

An diesem Abend nahm ich dich deshalb einfach in den Arm und drückte deinen schmalen Körper an mich, damit ich deine Nähe noch ein letztes Mal spüren konnte, denn du bist nun mal meine zweite Hälfte.

Es herrschte nur Stille, während wir gemeinsam, aneinander gelehnt und einander umarmend, die Sonne beobachteten, wie sie langsam den Horizont herabglitt, die Nähe des Anderen genießend, während deine Lippe nach einer Weile folgende Worte verließen: „Versprichst du mir, dass wir uns wiedersehen?"

Etwas überrascht, aber dennoch gefasst, nickte ich, während ich dir, meinem kleinen Bruder, einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. „Ja, ich verspreche es dir!"

_*change*_

Die Sonne war schon fast hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als ich plötzlich eilige Schritte hörte. Immer noch der Sonne hinterherblickend, starrte ich weiter gegen den Horizont, als sich plötzlich zwei Arme um meinen Körper schlangen und die Schritte verklangen.

Ich spürte deinen Atem im Nacken und nahm deinen Geruch wahrnahm, bevor ich dich in meine Arme zog und dein Kopf nun gegen meine Brust lehnte, während wir den Sonnenuntergang beobachteten.

Kein Wort fiel zwischen uns, während wir die Nähe des Anderen genossen und die letzten Momente, die wir für eine bestimmte Zeit miteinander teilen würden.

Weit nachdem die Sonne untergangen war, ertönte deine warme Stimme, die mich dasselbe fragte, wie schon einmal die letzten Tage: „Versprichst du mir, dass wir uns irgendwann wiedersehen? Egal, wie viel Zeit es dauern wird!?"

Kurz überlegte ich, drehte dich in meinen Armen, bevor ich sagte: „Ja, ich verspreche es dir!"  
Nach diesen Worten hob ich dein Kinn leicht an und legte meine Lippen sanft auf deine. Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht, wieso ich das tat, doch es erschien mir der einzige richtige Weg, dir Trost zu spenden, auch wenn es in Wirklichkeit viel mehr war.

Du gingest auf diese Zärtlichkeit ein und erwidertest den sanften, liebevollen Kuss. Nachdem wir uns voneinander gelöst haben, aufgrund des Luftmangels, umarmten wir uns noch einmal fest, bevor du gingest, denn dein Vater hatte dich gerufen.

Traurig blickte ich dir nach, die Schwärze der Nacht ignorierend, wie du langsam verschwandest. Erst als du nicht mehr zu sehen warst, verließen die Worte meine Lippen, die nach dem Kuss einfach nur klar waren.

„Ich liebe dich, Kouji, und ich werde ewig auf deine Rückkehr warten!"

* * *

_So, das wars und ich hoffe, dass es euch trotz des traurigen Sachverhalts gefallen hat. Auch die Tatsache, dass der OneShot nicht auf viel Gespräch aufbaut. Ich würde mich über euer Review freuen._

_Kurz zu dem Review zum letzten Kapitel:_

_**Auf fanfiktion. de:**_

_**freiheit -89**__: Erst einmal danke für dein Review. Warum hat dich der OneShot enttäuscht, wenn ich fragen darf? Obwohl du ihn doch süß fandest. Würde mich über deine Meinung wirklich freuen._

_  
__Lg,__  
__**Koike27**_


	8. Kindheit

**Facetten des Lebens**

**Kindheit**

Part: 8/10  
Titel: Kindheit  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Kouji Minamoto x Kouichi Kimura  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Shonen-Ai, Twincest, Drama, Romantik, Darkfic  
Sonstiges: Dies ist eine Challenge des KouKou4ever-Zirkels auf animexx. Näheres in der Beschreibung.

_Also hier ist der nächste Teil _**_Kindheit_**_, obwohl auch teilweise Jugendzeit vom Thema vorkommt._

* * *

Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich mich gerade heute daran erinnere und ich der Zeit nachtrauere, die uns verbunden hatte, auf diese unkomplizierte Weise und wo du noch hier warst, bei mir.

Jeden Tag, bevor wir uns voneinander entfernen mussten, waren wir zu Hause, spielten und redeten zusammen und waren einfach nur glücklich.  
Es war einfach alles wirklich schön, bis zu diesem einen, tragischen Tag.

Wir waren damals im Kindergarten und spielten miteinander mit den anderen Kindern, als plötzlich Vater uns beide beobachtete.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er da stand und uns beim Spielen zuschaute, während sich ein ein wenig trauriges Lächeln sich auf seinem Gesicht und seinen Lippen wiederspiegelte.

Aber dieses Bild änderte sich schlagartig, als er auf uns beide zuging und mich packte, während er dir nur sagte: „Deine Mutter wird dich nachher abholen!"

Nach diesen Worten ging er mit mir fort und wir fuhren nicht nach Hause, sondern irgendwo anders hin. Dort stand eine andere Frau, die du sagtest, sollte ich meine Mutter nennen, obwohl sie nicht meine war und ich akzeptierte es nicht.

Und irgendwie realisierte ich erst die Tage danach, dass ich dich, meinen Bruder, nie mehr wiedersehen würde, und irgendwie vergaß ich auch, dass es dich neben meiner angeblich toten Mutter gegeben hatte.

Denn die Zeit die wir miteinander verbrachten, war doch insgesamt sehr kurz gewesen, wenn ich bedenke, dass es nur 4 Jahre waren. Die ersten Jahre schon hatten unsere leiblichen Eltern uns irgendwie getrennt voneinander erzogen und ich traf dich nur zum Spielen, zum Reden oder im Kindergarten.

Die Häufigkeit dieser Treffen entsprachen, aus meiner heutigen Sicht heraus, nur die eines besten Freundes, auch wenn es damals mehr sein sollte. Und die Tatsache, dass es so ist, macht mich immer noch traurig.

_---*change*---_

Vielleicht ist es auch der Zeitpunkt, wieso ich mich gerade heute an dich und unser Leben erinnere, da, wie meine Freundin, oder mittlerweile Verlobte, gesagt hat, ich solle dich nicht verdrängen und lieber mit dir abschließen.

Doch sie hat mich nie gefragt, ob ich das will. So wie ich nie wollte, dass ich zweimal mit ansehen musste, wie du vor meinen Augen stirbst.

_---*change*---_

Das erste Mal war in dieser fremden Welt, der Digiwelt, wo wir uns erst als Feinde gegenüberstanden. Du wurdest damals von Kerubimon genutzt, um ihre Zwecke durchzuführen.

Doch damals konnte ich dich nach der Ansprache eines guten Freundes retten. Danach kämpften wir gemeinsam gegen die verschiedenen Gegner, bevor ich das, vor dem allerletzten Kampf, erfuhr, was ich niemals erfahren wollte.

Es war gerade zu der Zeit, an der wir uns wieder einigermaßen aneinander angenähert und akzeptiert hatten, dass wir Geschwister waren, und du eröffnest uns allen, als du uns gerettet hattest, dass du tot bereits wärest und wir beide Welten retten sollten.

Im ersten Moment war es wirklich ein Schock, doch ich konnte nicht mehr viel tun. Du gabst mir deine Spirits und verschwandest.

Wir konnten zwar damals unseren Feind letztendlich besiegen, doch dich vor meinen Augen sterben zu sehen, tat wirklich weh.

Zwar stellte sich später heraus, dass du einen schweren Unfall hattest und es uns irgendwie durch ein Wunder gelang dich zu retten, doch ich konnte, trotz der späteren Treffen nicht das Bild vergessen, was damals vor meinen Augen stattfand.

_---*change*---_

Seitdem erlebten wir eine schöne gemeinsame Zeit und unternahmen öfters etwas zusammen, um uns wieder neu kennenzulernen, was zwar in der Digiwelt schon geschehen war, aber du konntest dich nicht mehr daran erinnern.

So vergingen die nächsten Jahre, bis wir beide siebzehn Jahre alt wurden. Wir feierten gerade an dem Abend unseren Geburtstag in einer Disko mit unseren Freunden, als das geschah, was ich niemals mehr erleben wollte.

_---*change*---_

Es war vielleicht sogar schon der nächste Morgen damals, als wir uns von den Anderen verabschiedeten und auf den Weg nach Hause begaben. Du wolltest dieses Mal bei mir übernachten, da ich das letzte Mal bei dir gewesen war.

In unserem nicht mehr nüchternen Zustand gingen wir gerade über die Straße, als plötzlich ein Licht von der rechten Seite auf uns zugerast kam. Zu spät erkannte ich ein Auto, das direkt auf uns zufuhr. Vor Schock konnte ich mich nicht bewegen und dachte im ersten Augenblick wirklich, dass das mein Ende wäre, doch dem war nicht so.

Ich spürte, wie mich zwei Arme packten und zur Seite warfen, bevor das Bremsen des Autos ertönte. Doch es war zu spät und fuhr in dich hinein.

Als ich deinen fast regungslosen Körper auf der Straße sah, konnte ich im ersten Moment nicht realisieren, dass du auf der Fahrbahn lagst und nicht, wie erwartet, ich. Doch i.m nächsten Moment ging ich langsam wie in Trance auf dich zu und kniete neben dich.

Du hast damals deine Hand nach mir ausgestreckt und ich nahm deine in meine Hände, während dein Körper Verletzungen zierten. Ich weiß nicht wer, aber irgendjemand in der Nähe rief einen Krankenwagen, während ich einfach nur bei dir saß.

„Warum, Kouichi?", fragte ich dich, bevor der Krankenwagen uns erreicht hatte. Kurz hast du damals überlegt, bevor du geantwortet hast, ganz leise und schwach, sodass man dich kaum verstehen konnte: „Weil ich dich liebe, Kouji."

Ganz vorsichtig und kurz presstest du deine Lippen auf die meinigen und ich erwiderte den Kuss. Als wir gerade den Kuss gelöst hatten, hörte ich die Sirenen eines Krankenwagens und deine letzten Worte: „Versprich mir, dass du nach unserer Mutter regelmäßig siehst und dass du glücklich wirst mit deiner eigenen kleinen Familie, kleiner Bruder. Vergiss mich dabei aber bitte nicht!"

Deine Worte waren kaum verstehbar, während einer deiner Hände auf meiner linken Wange ruhte. „Ja, ich verspreche es dir!", sagte ich leise flüsternd zu dir, bevor deine Hand leblos von meiner Wange fiel und die Notärzte mich beiseite drängten, doch jede Hilfe kam zu spät.

_---*change*---_

Heute, vor sieben Jahre, warst du verstorben und nun stehe ich hier, an deinem Grab. Wie oft frage ich mich, wie mein Leben wohl weiterverlaufen wäre, hättest du mich nicht gerettet und wärst damals verstorben.

Was wäre dann aus dir geworden? Wärst du an der Liebe zu mir zerbrochen? Was wäre passiert und wie wäre dein Leben verlaufen?

Aber am meisten frage ich mich, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn du damals nicht gestorben wärest? Wie unser gemeinsames Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn du überlebt hättest?

Denn damals, an dem Tag des Unfalls, konnte ich dir eins nicht sagen, obwohl ich es dir ja zum Teil versprach:

„Ich liebe dich auch, Nii-san, und werde ohne dich kaum richtig und vollkommen glücklich werden."

Doch ich sagte es damals nicht, ließ dich im Glauben, dass du so gehen könntest, aber ich habe oft Nächte danach geweint und die Sehnsucht nach dir war wirklich groß gewesen.

* * *

_So, das war es wieder. Ich hoffe, euch hat der OneShot gefallen. Ich würde mich über ein Review von eurer Seite aus wirklich freuen._

_Nun zu dem Review zum letzten OneShot:_

_**Auf fanfiktion. de:**_

_**freiheit-89:**__ Erst einmal danke für dein Kommentar. Es freut mich zu hören, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat. Und sorry für das Missverständnis. Ich hatte erst das Gefühl, du wärest von meinem OneShot enttäuscht gewesen, aber das ist ja nun geklärt. ;)_

_So, das war es leider._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	9. Weihnachten und Silvester

**Facetten des Lebens**

**Weihnachten (Silvester)**

Part: 9/10  
Titel: Weihnachten (Silvester)  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Kouji Minamoto x Kouichi Kimura  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Shonen-Ai, Twincest, Drama, Romantik, Darkfic  
Sonstiges: Dies ist eine Challenge des KouKou4ever-Zirkels auf animexx. Näheres in der Beschreibung.

_So, es hat zwar wieder ein wenig gedauert, aber hier habe ich den vorletzten Teil der OneShots. Es dreht sich diesmal hauptsächlich um das Thema __**Weihnachten**__, nur ganz kurz wird __**Silvester**__ erwähnt. Wundert euch nicht, wenn es etwas anders als sonst geschrieben ist, aber ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt._

_

* * *

_

Pfeifend lief ein dunkelhaariger Junge durch die winterlichen Straßen. Schnee war auf vielen Dächern und Straßen zu sehen und es schneite immer noch.

Der Junge streckte kurz die Hand, die durch einen Handschuh verborgen war, einzelnen Schneeflocken entgegen, als er vor einem Ladenfenster stehen blieb. Die Schneeflocke fand langsam den Weg zu der Handfläche des Jungen, der sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht anblickte.

Aber die Schneeflocke hielt nicht lange, denn sie verblasste einen Moment später wieder und das Lächeln des Jungen verschwand wieder und der normale kühle Gesichtausdruck blieb, doch wer ihn kannte, wusste, dass er trotz seiner Verschlossenheit ein liebenswürdiger Mensch war und ist.

Auch mit dem Pfeifen hörte er nun auf, beobachtete stattdessen weitergehend die Schneeflocken, wie sie langsam auf den Boden glitten und eine weiße Schicht bildeten, die zwar erst dünn ist, aber immer dicker zu sein schien, mit der Zeit.

Seine Blicke fanden immer wieder die einzelnen Schaufenster, denn er war auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk. Es war kein Geschenk für jemanden, den er nur flüchtig kannte, sondern für einen guten Freund beziehungsweise Bruder, mit dem er dieses Jahr sein erstes Weihnachtsfest zusammen verbringen wollte, nach all dieser Zeit.

Ihr fragt euch sicher, wieso dem so ist. Ich möchte es auch erzählen: Die beiden Junge, die Zwillinge übrigens sind, wurden kurz nach der Geburt voneinander getrennt, da deren Eltern sich heftigst gestritten hatten, schon während der Schwangerschaft.

Der Vater der Beiden nahm den jüngeren Sohn auf und zog ihn mit einer anderen Frau, die seit einigen wenigen Jahren seine Ehefrau ist, groß, während die Mutter der Zwillinge sich um den Älteren, der jetzt übrigens durch die Straßen geht, kümmerte und immer hart arbeiten musste, um genug Geld zu haben, während der Vater und dessen neue Frau immer genug Geld hatte.

Mit dem Tod seiner Großmutter an Silvester erfuhr der Ältere, dass er einen Zwillingsbruder mit dem Namen Kouji Minamoto hatte. Er war natürlich überrascht, geschockt, verzweifelt und schockiert, da er immer gedacht hatte, ein Einzelkind zu sein, was ich, wenn ich er wäre, wohl auch wäre.

Stellt euch doch einfach mal vor, von dem einen auf dem Anderen Tag würdet ihr erfahren, ihr hättet noch einen (weiteren) Bruder oder eine (weitere) Schwester. Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass ihr genauso reagiert hättet.

Im neuen Jahr begann sich der Ältere der Zwillinge, Kouichi Kimura, sich über seinen Bruder zu informieren und begann ihn zu beobachten. Er wollte herausfinden, wer dieser Kouji überhaupt ist.

Erst in einer fremden Welt trafen sie sich das erste Mal nach ihrer Trennung und kämpften erst gegeneinander. Doch später fanden sie die Wahrheit heraus und begannen, sich kennen zu lernen. Ohne sich wirklich zu kennen, hatten sie früh eine Vertrauensbasis, die schon seit ihrer Geburt existierte und nun erneuert wurde.

Gemeinsam kämpften sie, doch der Ältere war in dieser Welt nie wirklich lebendig gewesen, was daran lag, dass er in der reelen Welt heftig gestürzt war.

Er war seit einigen Minuten klinisch tot, während die Ärzte versuchten, ihn zu retten, was ihn durch ein Wunder gelang.

Seit diesem Tag unternehmen die beiden Zwillingsbrüder immer mehr zusammen und lernten sich kennen, genauso wie das andere Elternteil, was sie nicht kannten.

Dieses Jahr (sie beide sind mittlerweile 15 Jahre alt), vier Jahre nach dem Beinahetod des Älteren, wollten sie Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe unabhängig von ihren Eltern zusammen zu feiern.

Ihre Eltern, speziell ihr Vater, hatten sich erst dagegen gewehrt, doch es gelang den Beiden sie zu überzeugen. Ihr Vater wollte nämlich immer schon einen Urlaub über Weihnachten mit seiner neuen Frau alleine verbringen, doch hatte es wegen seinem Sohn nicht gemacht.

Der Ältere ging nun weiter die mittlerweile belebten Straßen Tokios entlang, als er einen kleinen Laden erblickte, der sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich bezog.

Dort angekommen, blickte er kurz ins Schaufenster, bevor er den Laden betrat und bei dem Öffnen der Tür ertönte ein Windspiel.

Er näherte sich dem Verkaufstand, bevor er endlich fand, was er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Es waren zwei Armbänder, wo man mit einzelnen Zeichen und Buchstaben Namen eingravieren konnte.

Er fragte den Verkäufer nach den Zeichen ihrer beiden Namen und ließ in jedes Armband einen Namen eingravieren, bevor er das Geforderte bezahlte und die Armbänder in eine Schmuckschatulle einpacken ließ.

Mit einem Lächeln und einem Dank verließ er den kleinen Laden und machte sich auf zu seinem Bruder nach Hause. Die Schatulle war in seiner Manteltasche vergraben, bevor er weiterging.

Nach einer Weile erreichte er das Haus seines Bruders und dessen ‚Eltern' und klingelte kurz danach. Kouji öffnete ihm sofort mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, begrüßte ihn herzlich und bat ihn herein.

Der Ältere nahm die Einladung sofort an und betrat mit einem Lächeln wieder auf dem Gesicht das Haus. Und genau in diesem Augenblick wusste er, dass es ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest mit seinem Bruder zusammen werden würde.

Und falls es euch interessiert, Kouji hat sich über das Armband mit dem Namen seines Bruders wirklich gefreut und es sofort angezogen, während der Ältere das Armband mit dem Namen des Jüngeren trug. Es sollte ein Zeichen ihrer Verbundenheit sein.

Der ältere der beiden Zwillinge bekam von seinem jüngeren Bruder eine Kette mit der schwarzen Hälfte des Ying- und Yang-Zeichens, während sein Bruder die helle Seite mit dem schwarzen Punkt trug.

Sie beide verbrachten ein unvergessliches Weihnachtsfest zusammen und genossen die Nähe des Zwillings, der ihnen über Jahre gefehlt hatte, aber immer einen Platz in ihren Herzen hatte.

Wer weiß, was die Zukunft für die Beiden noch bereithält, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie eine schöne, gemeinsame und glorreiche Zukunft haben werden. Ihr doch sicher auch?!

* * *

_So, das war der Beitrag und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich weiß, dass das Thema nicht momentan zur Jahreszeit passt, aber vielleicht ist es auch eine gesunde Ablenkung._

_  
__Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	10. Einsamkeit

**Facetten des Lebens**

**Einsamkeit**

Part: 10/10  
Titel: Einsamkeit  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Kouji Minamoto x Kouichi Kimura  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Shonen-Ai, Twincest, Drama, Romantik, Darkfic  
Sonstiges: Dies ist eine Challenge des KouKou4ever-Zirkels auf animexx. Näheres in der Beschreibung.

_Und nun kommt der letzte, und zehnte Streich...diesmal mit dem Thema _**_Einsamkeit_**_. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. _

_

* * *

_

Wo bin ich?  
Warum fühlt sich mein Körper so schwer an?  
Wo kommen die Stimmen her, die ich höre?

_„Können sie denn nichts dagegen tun?"_

Woher kommt diese Stimme?  
Wieso kommt sie mir so bekannt vor?

_„Nein, es tut mir leid, Madam. Der Unfall hat die Nervenbahnen irreversibel geschädigt."_

Ich fühle ein weiches Bett unter meiner Hand, die langsam sich bewegte und über die Decke huschte. Ich hatte die erste Stimme doch erkannt, denn sie gehörte meiner Mutter und ich hörte sie nun weinen. Scheinbar macht sie sich Sorgen.

Doch bevor es mir weiter möglich war, darüber nachzudenken, hörte ich eine weitere Stimme, die hitziger und wütender klang, als die anderen beiden. Auch eine Spur Verzweiflung war in dieser Stimme zu hören.

_„Sie sind doch der Arzt. Warum können sie ihm nicht helfen? Tun sie doch etwas und geben sie ihm sein Augenlicht zurück. Tun sie etwas!"_

Die Stimme erkannte ich sofort, gehörte sie doch meinem Bruder, mit dem ich die letzten Jahre viel unternommen hatte.  
Aber was meint er mit Augenlicht?  
Sollte ich etwa nichts mehr sehen können?

Ich wollte diesen abschreckenden Gedanken verdrängen und nicht wahr haben, als ich meine bisher geschlossenen Augen öffnete.  
Doch es war alles schwarz und ohne Licht, wie die ewige Finsternis, die mein Spirit einst verkörperte.

_„Es tut mir leid. Man kann nichts mehr für ihn tun. Das Einzige, was er jetzt braucht, ist Beistand und jemanden, der ihm hilft, mit seiner Blindheit umzugehen!"_

Ich hörte die Worte des Arztes und sah diese endlose Finsternis, doch wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben.  
Nein, das kann nicht sein, versuchte ich in Gedanken mir klar zu machen und hoffte, dass alles ein Scherz war.

Das Laken unter meiner Hand fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich weich immer noch an. Bestimmt war es weiß, wie immer in einem Krankenhaus, denn anhand des Gesprächsstoffes konnte ich es nur so erahnen, aber sehen konnte ich es nicht.

In meiner eigenen Verzweiflung gefangen, bemerkte ich nicht, wie zwei Personen den Raum betraten und nach mir schauen wollten. Auch bemerkte ich nicht, wie Tränen meine Augen verließen und meine Wangen herabglitten.

Erst als eine Hand auf meiner Wange lag und die Tränen wegwischte, während eine Stimme, die ich klar als die meines Bruders identifizierte, mir sagte:

_„Es tut mir so leid, Kouichi. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir abnehmen…"_

Er verstummte plötzlich, wusste ich doch, was er sagen wollte, doch ich wollte es nicht hören.  
Wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass ich von nun an blind - weswegen auch immer - war.  
Ich wollte nicht das Mitleid der Menschen hören, die sich um mich herum befanden, genauso wenig wie meinen Zustand akzeptieren.

_„Kouichi…"_

Diesmal war es meine Mutter, die sprach, bevor sie auf mich zuging. Ich hörte, ihre Schritte auf mich zu, obwohl ich sie nicht sah, spürte ihre Umarmung, in der ich mich sofort versteifte und beide einen Moment später von mich stieß.

_„Lasst mich in Ruhe, alle beide in Ruhe. Ich brauche euer falsches Mitleid nicht. Ich bin für euch doch nur ein Klotz am Bein."_

Diesmal war ich es, der sprach und beide mit verzweifelter Stimme anschrie, dabei wissend, dass alles eine Lüge war und ich sie am liebsten hier bei mir behalten hätte, um nicht endgültig in dieser Dunkelheit zu versinken.

_„Okay, wir werden jetzt gehen, aber wir kommen wieder, Kouichi, Bruderherz, denn vergiss nicht: Wir lieben dich, alle beide und für uns bist du derselbe Mensch wie vorher. Dein Unfall ändert nichts daran."_

Kouji, mein Licht, dass du immer warst: wie gern würde ich dir glauben, obwohl ich weiß, dass es keinen Sinn hat.

Die Schritte gingen in Richtung Tür, während eine Person kurz hinausging, kam die andere Person noch einmal auf mich zu, küsste mich kurz, bevor sie den Raum ohne ein Wort verließ mit schnellen Schritten.

Anhand des Geruches wusste ich, wer mir diesen Kuss geschenkt hatte, um mir Trost zu spenden und zeigen wollte, dass ich ihm wichtig war.  
Diese Person wollte mir einen Weg aus der Einsamkeit zeigen, die diese immerwährende Dunkelheit mit sich bringt.

Doch im Moment weiß ich nicht, was ich denken soll, ich kann nur der blinden Frau, der ich einmal über die Straße geholfen hatte, glauben:

_„…Ich hoffe nie, dass du erfährst, wie einsam man sein kann, wenn diese immerwährende Dunkelheit dich umgibt und du kein Licht mehr siehst. Diese Schwärze macht einsam, denn es gibt nur einen Menschen, der dir zeigen kann, das Licht in deinem Herzen zu wecken und die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben…"_

* * *

_So, das war der letzte Teil. Ich wollte schon lange etwas zu dem Thema Blindheit schreiben und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.__  
__Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen und mich jetzt schon mal, für alle bisherigen Kommentare und alle noch folgende Kommentare bedanken.__  
__Danke an alle Leser, dass ihr die FF bzw. die Shots gelesen habt._

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch alles gefallen._

_Lg,_

**_Koike27_**


End file.
